sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Settling In
Starport: A wide expanse of concrete surrounds the main terminal of the Palanhi City Starport. Several service droids are in almost constant motion, their task keeping this section of the terminal clean. Errand droids scurry in and out of the area, either bringing in or taking out the bevy of goods that arrive and leave here on a daily basis. Surrounded by a small steel-mesh fence, a large control tower rises up to the North. To the south, shuttles are being moved in and out of a number of hangars. Nearby, loading ramps lead up to several shuttles. An exit stands to the West. Contents: Tand Paul_Nighman Paul Nighman: The Corellian, Paul Nighman, is in his late twenties, 6'3", with a lean, rangy build. His arms are long and well muscled, with scars and nicks crisscrossing them.. His hands are similarly large and strong, laced with thin scars. He has a rugged and good looking face, with a cleft in his chin. He is generally a little on the unshaven side - the five o'clock shadow look - unless he has made a distinct effort to tidy himself up. His skin has a natural tanned hue. His eyes are expressive, hazel, with a green burst of color at the pupils. His hair is light brown with gold highlights, and there is one unruly swatch that has a tendency to fall over his brow. His voice is deep, warm, and gravelly. He usually has a rather distracted expression, as if he were somewhere else entirely. His usual attire includes a light beige shirt with a v-neck collar, which he wears with the sleeves rolled up to just below his elbows. Over that he wears a vest/jacket in medium green with dark brown trim and black lining. Tan breeches mold his legs and a brown leather belt adorns his waist. He has tall brown leather boots, and only those with the most discerning eyes can tell there is a knife concealed in his right boot. Hanging from the belt and strapped to his left thigh is a blaster holster, equipped with blaster. At the moment, Nighman is hiding out in a dim, quiet, and secluded corner, away from all but the most prying of eyes. He is not looking his finest - his face is sporting a fair amount of stubble and his clothes look as if they've been slept in. There are faint lines of worry about his eyes and mouth. He seems to be deeply engrossed in a rather old book, readjusting a pair of antique glasses on occasion. Paul_Nighman looks up as he hears someone else moving around, but remains hidden where he is, his eyes a tad suspicious. Tand glances over at Nighman in his corner, he blinks not noticing him there earlier. With a shrug he goes back to work on his computer component, every once in awhile glancing up at Artoo. Paul_Nighman settles himself against the wall more comfortably, keeping half an eye on Tand and the seemingly ever popular little Artoo unit. He seems deep in thought, his eyes squinting and distant. Tand continues to work on the small computer, pulling a small and compact soldering type unit. A few sparks spray out as he makes a connection on two circuits, previously separated. Paul_Nighman reaches into a rectangular leather bag, removing carefully, a rather old book. He slips on a pair of antique glasses and begins to read through some of the pages, as if he is looking for something. Tand sighs as he looks down at the component, he mumbles something and then shoves it back into a pocket hidden beneath his poncho. Paul_Nighman looks up from his research, but his expression is distracted. He flips a few more pages in rapid succession, and continues to pour over the pages, adjusting his glasses slightly. After awhile, Paul realizes that it is quite late in the afternoon, and that he has been sitting in this corner for far too long. He gets up, stretches, replaces the book that he has been pouring over to his leather bag, takes off his glasses, and straightens his clothes before leaving the starport. As he passes the Black Dragon, he gives it another admiring look before brushing his hair from his eyes and heading out. You leave the Starport. Starport Road - Palanhi City This section of Starport Road is the heart of the business district of Palanhi City. Filled with businesses from every side of the commercial world makes this a very busy, and very hectic area. The road is protected by the structures that surround it, keeping the blowing sand to a minimum. People from all races hurry in and out of the Palanhi City Starport which lies directly to the East. A variety of businesses, including the expansive Cybot Galactica, stand to the North. Starport Road disappears to the West. Contents: SIGN Paul_Nighman decides to explore for a bit and stretch his legs before heading to the hotel to get a room for the night. He turns in the direction of the Cybot Galactica You enter the realm of ultramodern technology. Cybot Galactica - Palanhi City The main entrance is a large hall filled with strange metal sculptures, holo-art and sounds of alien origin. The carpet is dark blue with the bright neon-green logo of Cybot Galactica standing 3 inches out from it. The roof is one gigantic holo-screen, constantly showing all the products the corporation has to offer. In the far back of the room is a small counter, and behind it some elevators. The room seems strangely dead and quiet. Paul_Nighman walks around the room for awhile, looking at the sculptures. He observes some of them with interest, as they remind him of a few ancient works he has seen holos of, and in one case, found himself. One particular sculpture, roughly figural, but greatly abstracted catches his eye. Opening his book, he glances at the piece thoughtfully, pages through the book gingerly till he comes to a page with an illustration on it. The resemblance is remarkable, and he idly wonders if the piece is the genuine item, or the recreation of an artist. His hands itch for his carbon dater, left back on the Bolt. He sighs, and seeing no one around to question, he heads back out of the building. You leave the building. Starport Road - Palanhi City This section of Starport Road is the heart of the business district of Palanhi City. Filled with businesses from every side of the commercial world makes this a very busy, and very hectic area. The road is protected by the structures that surround it, keeping the blowing sand to a minimum. People from all races hurry in and out of the Palanhi City Starport which lies directly to the East. A variety of businesses, including the expansive Cybot Galactica, stand to the North. Starport Road disappears to the West. You stroll Westward along Starport Road. Starport Road - Palanhi City Nestled between the two busiest sections of Palanhi City, this portion of Starport Road is like a world apart. Peaceful and tranquil, this area is home to the Palanhi City Security Offices. Occasionally, one can see one of Palanhi City's finest escort a perpetrator into the low, tan building that lies to the South. An unusual sight, two empty buildings, stands to the North. Starport Road continues to the East. The vast Palanhi City Square lies beyond a barrier to the West. Circling the square, a passageway leads to the Northwest, connecting with North Road. Paul_Nighman recalls that Marcus mentioned something to him about looking in at the academy while he was here, the chance that an old colleague of Marcus's might still be there, and would be worth Paul's time to chat with. Replacing his book into the satchel, he readjusts the strap, wiping his brow. Even though the sun is beginning to set, it is still quite hot. You try the doors to find them locked. Paul stares up at the building, his face a mix of confusion and annoyance. The Academy: A large, multi-columned facade, constructed of dark gray marble greets those who enter The Academy, known galaxy-wide as the place to come to be trained for a variety of occupations. Large, double blaster-style doors stand tall and proud in monolithic fashion between two single-paned, five meter high windows. A set of five steps lead up to an open peristyle-type entryway. Paul_Nighman is surprised to find the doors locked, and wonders if it is after hours now. He tries knocking on the door, looking around randomly for some type of bell or buzzer, but with no luck. He waits another few minutes before knocking again. He cups his hand over his eyes and scans the horizon, stares at the door, and then kicks at it, somewhat dejectedly before turning away and heading toward the City Square. You pass through the barrier and enter Palanhi City Square. Palanhi City Square - Palanhi City Even though the Palanhi City Square is a barren area, it is the center of activity for this hot, dry desert capital. A one meter high wall circles the square, providing not only a barrier against some of the blowing sand, but also a place to sit and rest, which few do. People hurry about, scurrying off across the square, rushing to get out of the sun's blistering rays. A tall, wide, box-like object constructed of some type of transparent, reinforced steel, stands alone in the middle of the square. Pathways, half-covered with small piles of drifting sand lead off in all four directions. To the north lies North Road, one of two main passages into the city. Going east, one can reach the Palanhi City Starport as well as a variety of businesses that thrive off the traffic the Starport brings. To the west, Palanhi Road leads to the Palanhi Medical Center as well as Palanhi Security offices. To the south, stands the large and somewhat extravagant Grand Palanhi Hotel, one of the few oasis spots. Contents: SNT Computer Terminal 163 Paul_Nighman looks around, trying to decide if he is in the mood to browse some more or not. Looking down at himself, Paul realizes that he is a mess. On top of that he is tired and sore, and his rumbling stomach reminds him that he has not eaten anything for _quite_ some time. Wiping the sweat from his brow, Paul turns and enters the hotel. You cross the square and enter the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Recently totally renovated, the Grand Palanhi Hotel has been restored to its original magnificence and elegant charm. Three hand-carved gold pillars, set equal distance apart across the middle of the expansive lobby, extend from the white marble floor to the high, coffered ceiling. Large casement windows span most of the front wall. Thick red velvet draperies cover the windows, blocking out the Palanhi sun's hot rays, allowing the lobby to be remarkably cool and comfortable. Red velvet upholstered chairs and couches are arranged in small and medium-sized groupings in various areas around the room. A deep red strip of carpet leads from the gold-framed entrance to the white marble registration desk. Six multi-tiered crystal chandeliers, suspended from the ceiling by gold chains, tinkle harmoniously at the slightest breeze. But even all of this is dwarfed by the elegance of the gold-railed, white marble spiral staircase that extends upward along the left wall to the second floor balcony. On the right, two pair of double gold doors stand open; one leads to the Hotel dining room, the other to the Casino. Paul crosses over to the main desk, waits patiently in line for a few moments, and then requests a room. When asked how long he plans to stay, he shrugs his shoulders. "Can't really say, I would guess at least a week, perhaps longer." The concierge looks Paul up and down, his expression polite, but slightly suspicious and disapproving. "Perhaps sir, you would be more interested in taking an apartment for a period of time instead? It is bound to be," he adds, taking in Paul's ragged appearance, "more reasonable." Paul frowns, reaches into his bag and pulls out a large quantity of money. He plops is unceremoniously in front of the concierge. "Look," he manages to intone with a modicum of politeness, "as I'm sure you can see I am hot, tired, in need of a bath, and have plenty of money to pay for the relief of these annoyances. I will happily leave you a deposit in advance, if you require it. Otherwise, I would like a room for one night and tomorrow, when I am clean and rested and well fed, I will inquire into getting an apartment." The concierge looks at Paul, looks at the money, and smiles apologetically. "Oh, no need sir!" He rings a bell, and an expectant bellboy comes forward. "Please take Mr." the concierge looks at the name Paul has scrawled into the ledger, "Mr. Nighman to his room," and hands the bellboy a key. The boy checks the number and tips his hat, smiling. He offers to take Paul's bag, and turns to the stairway. "This way sir!" and he leads on. Paul nods his thanks to the concierge before following the lad up. Crossing the lobby, you grasp the gold railing and, after lifting your gaze upward, you ascend the white marble steps to the second floor balcony. Balcony - Grand Palanhi Hotel - Palanhi City Constructed almost completely of white marble, this lavish balcony was not overlooked during the hotel renovation. No expense was spared in rejuvenating this area to its original beauty. Gold pillars that match those in the lobby, beam the left wall. Centered between each pillar is an ornately designed gold door which opens to a lavish suite, most reserved months in advance. The gold railing continues along the full length of the balcony making this area appear even more vast than it actually is. Peering over the railing allows a lofty view of the magnificent lobby below. From this vantage point, one can see the intricacy of the coffered ceilings and the masterful workmanship that went into the original construction of the Grand Palanhi Hotel. Paul_Nighman follows the bellboy up three floors and down the hall to the end. The lad unlocks the door and gestures inside. Paul extends his arm, inviting the lad in first. It is a good thing, because once inside the room Paul stops dead, completely blocking the door. He blinks a few times before shaking his head, trying to clear his vision. Paul_Nighman looks around at the sheer opulence of the room. The room reflects the rest of the hotels opulence. The ornate gold door opens into a marbled floor, covered with thick plush green rugs. The coldness of the marble is offset by beautiful furniture and carved wood panels that cover the walls. Paul realizes that practically every single item in this room must have been imported. He wrinkles his nose as he looks down at himself. No wonder the concierge wanted him out of there. The bellboy places Paul's bag at the end of the bed. Paul_Nighman reaches into his pocket and extends his hand to the lad. "Many thanks," he murmurs softly, still taking in the room. The boy takes the money, sereptiously looks at the amount, and his head shoots up in delight. Paul makes a mental note to check his bills before tipping anyone again. The lad grins at Paul, "Thank you sir, is there anything else I can get for you?" Paul shakes his head no. The boy smiles at Paul's impressed expression. "If I may say so sir, you were extremely fortunate to be able to get this room, I mean we are usually booked so far in advance." Paul smiles at the boy. "Then I am fortunate, how come this was available?" The lad pockets the tip. "Oh, we had a couple that reserved it, think they showed up for it too, but then they canceled their stay ... Mr. and Mrs. Sky-something, I think. I never saw the husband, just the wife." The bellboy realizes that he has probably said too much, and looks around sheepishly. "Well, good night sir, please don't hesitate to ask for anything you need!" Paul_Nighman settles himself down in a chair that sits near the doorway. In front of him, across the room are huge windows that look out onto the desert mountains, the sunset shining through the gauzy white curtains. At the top there are decorative stainglass sectionals. He muses that they must be lovely when the light is coming in at the right angle. To the right and middle of the room is a palatial king sized canopy bed. The four poster beams are the same wood as the panels, yea, as all of the furniture. A rich mahogany type wood, warm dark brown and inviting. The linens and bedcovers are a rich assortment of greens, with hints of white and cream. The canopy is a matching green tapestry fabric, with tails trailing alongside the ornately carved beams. To the left of the entrance way is the bathroom. This reminds Paul of what he is in the most need of ... a bath. Paul_Nighman enters and gasps. The bathroom is nearly as astonishing as the room - done completely in black and white marble, with accents of wood and green towels and rugs. The tub looks about big enough for two, maybe even three. Paul gratefully sits at the edge of the tub and starts to run a bath. He idly looks through the various foaming gels, oils, and lotions, sniffing each bottle in turn. He settles for a rich sandalwood oil and pours a generous portion into the gushing bathwater. Paul_Nighman enjoys what is probably one of the most religious bath experiences of his life. With the lights down low, he relaxes to the surging water jets, rubbing off layers of grime. He notices idly that there is a recirc system that replenishes the dirty water with fresh clean water, and wonders how much of a pretty penny that must be costing the hotel. After soaking for almost half an hour, he gets out, shaves himself clean, dons the plush green robe, and heads into the room. The sun is now gloriously setting, the sky a seething mass of crimson, orange, violet, and blue. Paul settles himself into a comfortable chair that looks out of the window and contents himself for awhile to just watching the clouds float by. Settling In